Lumiere
by spellbound forever
Summary: Levi has a younger sister. His sister was once a member of the Survey Corps, the Lance Corporal in fact. However for some reason she quitted the job. 4 years later, she decided to come back. (A fanfic continuation from chapter 49 of the manga)
1. Chapter 1 Levi's sister

"Brother!"

A pair of blue eyes flash opened. Droplets of sweat encapsulated her whole face and the room was at once filled with immense fear and pressure.

She was panting hard. Fuzzy, bloody images sped through her mind like nobody else's business before dying down.

"Huh?"

She found herself staring at an ugly looking doll. Messy black hair, unaligned black eyes, a smile that looked more like a smirk with all those awkward stitches (obviously the maker is inexperienced) and plain brown frock.

Looking at the doll seemed to calm her down. She was relieved to see that she was still in her room in one whole piece. She blinked her eyes to clear her blurry vision before proceeding to climb out of the bed and tidy up.

After combing her straight raven black hair into a long ponytail neatly down her back, she glanced at the doll she had always love once more before moving out of the door, pausing then grabbing a dark green garb embedding , the_ Wings of Freedom._

"Aunt Aria! Aunt Aria! Do you have a spare horse?"

A lady in her late thirties was sitting in the darkened living room knitting a scarf, only to look up to see a flustered girl no more than 24 years old rushing down the stairs in a hurry.

"There's one in the stable, why do you need it Lumiere?"

"There's no time now! They have gone, haven't they?"

Lumiere asked desperately as she flung the cloak around her.

Aunt Aria knew what she meant. It's been so long since she last saw her in this manner. Harness on and green cloak.

"Yes."

That was all she managed to say before the 170m female bolted out the front door like the wind.

The lady sighed as she continued her work, her delicate, nimble fingers on the silver needles.

"Siblings…"

Lumiere was delighted to see a sturdy white horse waiting at the stall.

"Good boy." She murmured as she gently led it out before climbing on.

It had been a long time since she last rode, so Lumiere had a bit of difficulty adjusting before riding out. But it was not long before the horse was galloping in a high speed, mane flying, legs flying, hair flying and the rider's green cloak fluttered in the wind wildly.

"Please be safe, please be safe." Was all Lumiere can think of as she willed her steed even faster. Even though she knew deep in her heart that there is _no way_ her brother will face any danger, but she couldn't help worrying (partly due to her nightmare). She was nearly out of the gate of Wall Rose when a feminine shout reached her ears.

"Leader!"

She turned her head and saw three familiar looking members wearing the same uniform as her.

The one calling her was a blonde girl with a huge scar streaking across her pale face.

"Fiona!"

Lumiere was astounded. She never knew she was going to meet the members of her squad again, especially in this situation. It's been 6 years since they last been together, warm memories filled her head as she smiled at them.

The members caught up with her after they were out of the Wall. The first sentence that greeted the leader was, "How dare you leave us all behind!"

"I'm sorry Fiona, I didn't think-"

"You're not forgiven, Lance Corporal. Don't think you can get away with an excuse." Fiona pouted as she positioned herself next to Lumiere. "It's lucky that Aunt Aria warned us about your leaving or I'll have you killed on sight."

Lumiere laughed. She knew that Fiona was joking. But upon hearing that it was Aunt Aria who notified them, her expression changed.

"What do you mean?"

Fiona turned to face the horizon instead of her.

"A few days ago, Aunt Aria had received word that something big might be happening in the Scouting Legion. She felt that you might know it soon enough and if you do, you will surely go. That's why she told Christopher at once."

"We know that you are still worried about them despite quitting." Christopher sighed as he rode behind.

Lumiere was grateful. All these years, Aunt Aria, who took care of them siblings, had never failed to understand them. However she was confused.

"What do you mean by something big is happening?"

"I don't know," Fiona drawled, "maybe it has to do with that Eren boy. So you mean you don't know anything yet?"

"No…"

Christopher cuts in, "Seems to me that there are more traitors, after all there's Annie's episode…what you think Jajin?"

"…"

Lumiere and Fiona sniggered as they hear nothing. Jajin hardly speaks, so it is best to leave him alone instead trying to communicate. Fiona quickly returns to the topic.

"Well?"

Lumiere hesitated, "I…had a dream…"

Fiona raised an eyebrow, making the unsightly scar on her face seemed larger and smirked, "About your brother?"

Lumiere gave an exasperated sigh; she always hated this part of Fiona. Just one sentence and she gets to the main topic.

"Yeah, I dreamt about him in danger."

"Then that's a nightmare." Fiona snorted and Christopher, on the other hand, burst into laughter.

"As if he will be in danger! Who do you think he is?"

Lumiere glared at Christopher. _That little shit!_ And to her horror, she saw Jajin giving a faint smile too!

"My brother is also a _human_!" She roared.

"Leader."

"What?" Lumiere gave an exasperated shout and faced Fiona, who nodded her head to the horizon.

Something was going on.

"I think we are near." Fiona said as she gave her horse an extra kick, the horse neighed in response as it galloped faster.

"Everyone, prepare yourself."

Lumiere's voice changed. She abandoned her previous behavior and took on a more serious, hungrier form, the one that her members had well remembered. Her members too, stopped their childish conversation and stayed alert for their leader's next command.

"It's time."

* * *

Havoc and chaos is happening at the scene of battle. Eren and Mikasa were down, unconscious.

Armin was in a fix. Ymir was chasing him and he was trying to protect both him and Christa at the same time. Therefore there is nothing he can do when he saw his friends were in danger.

'_Eren! Mikasa! Please wake up!' _He thought helplessly as he put on an extra spurt of speed to avoid Ymir from nearly grabbing Christa again. He gave a fearful glance at the advancing titan once more.

Mikasa regained her consciousness only to see that very titan who killed their mother 5 years ago advancing towards them.

"Eren!"

Eren, upon hearing Mikasa's frantic call, rose up weakly just to see the titan reaching to grab him.

"HAH!"

A shout accompanied by a brunette, swinging her blade to slice off the titans' hands, before carrying both Eren and Mikasa out of the way swiftly.

"Awesome! As expected from leader!" Another shout, this time more feminine, called out. It was Fiona, and the person who saved Eren and Mikasa was of course, Lumiere.

Lumiere was quick to notice trouble when the squad arrived at the confusingly bloody scene. She immediately ran to help, forgetting her main purpose and remembering the time when she was still in the Scouting Legion.

"Eren, Mikasa!"

She turned her head to see Armin calling towards them anxiously, with Ymir closely following. Lumiere nodded to Christopher, who immediately sprang to attack Ymir.

Ymir was fast, dodging Christopher's attacks before raising her monstrous hand to smack Christopher. However the lanky male was more nimble than the dwarf titan and managed to bring her to her knees by slicing her legs away.

"Ymir!" Christa screamed.

The titan was reluctant to go down that easily. Despite being immobile, she opened her mouth wide and made an attempt to snap at her attacker. Christopher nearly got bitten. Just then Jajin flew towards Ymir from his horse and aimed for the nape of her neck.

_Thud! _The body fell dead and Ymir was being pulled out, half resisting. But Jajin gave a sharp kick on her back and the girl fainted.

"Ymir!" Christa called again.

"Good job." Lumiere gave a nod as her members carried Ymir back. She instructed them to hand the unconscious female over to Christa, who tended Ymir at once. Armin looked at Ymir for a while before facing Lumiere.

"You're…"

"Ah, you're Armin, friend of the Eren boy aren't you?" Christopher rode towards Armin with a bright smile on his face.

"Yes, who are-"was all Armin can say before a loud, sickening ripping sound interrupted.

Fiona's blade slashed across the titan's mouth (the one who had its hands chopped off by Lumiere just now and had advanced towards them unknowingly), causing blood spurting out in torrents and drenching them.

"Leader, let's get out of here!" She shouted.

Lumiere nodded, throwing the startled Mikasa to Christopher ("Hey why me?") before saying, "Fiona, Jajin, go and help the others, I'll handle here!"

"Roger!"

"You," Lumiere turned to Armin, "follow us!"

"Y-yes."

However, on the other hand, Eren was desperately trying to untie himself from the straps that Lumiere had somehow strapped himself to the horse, to prevent him from falling.

"Let me go! I need to, I need to kill that bastard!"

"Shut up." Lumiere had no time for this nonsense; a delayed moment will surely result their deaths. That titan was following them.

"Let me go!"

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL THE WHOLE HUMANITY IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS!"

She turned and screamed at Eren.

She spotted the Commander a few feet away, easily identified by his tall, sturdy built and short blonde hair, a tone darker than Fiona's and hurried towards him.

"Erwin!"

However the background was too chaotic, drowning Lumiere's voice.

Lumiere clicked her tongue in annoyance and rode her steed faster. "Erwin!"

Erwin heard a faint shout of his name behind him and saw a strangely familiar person whom he could not recalled galloping towards him with a bunch of people tagging behind. Then he noticed Eren.

"WE'VE GOT EREN! RETREAT!"

He hollered at the top of his voice. Soon enough, the soldiers stopped whatever they are doing and hurriedly gathered to follow the Commander, leaving the armoured titan with his titan attackers behind. The traitors, with the number of titans increasing, had no choice but to focus fighting them off while the Survey Corps drew further and further away from them.

"Erwin, where's my brother?" Lumiere was not giving up her chance once she got it.

"You're…" Erwin frowned as he tried to recall the girl's identity and Lumiere snapped at him, irritated.

"It's me, _Lumiere_, don't you remember?"

A bulb light up as he saw the fringe and the closely resemblance of her irked expression.

"Lumiere!"

"_Finally._" She groaned and rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you forgotten about me."

Erwin gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. Thank you for saving Eren."

"No problem, but would you mind where's my brother?"

"He sprained his leg a few weeks ago in a mission, so he stayed back to heal his wounds. ("_What?"_) Don't worry, it's nothing serious."

"I see." Lumiere heaved a sigh of relief. Seems like she's too worked up just because of a nightmare. "Thank goodness."

"Why do you come back?" Erwin suddenly grew stern. "You know you're not one of us anymore, don't you?"

Lumiere looked down. Yes she knew, but still…

"Commander, I humbly request back my position."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry, but I've, decided to come back." Lumiere continued to stare at the dirt coloured ground as she said, but her voice remained strong and determined despite sensing the pressure from the Commander.

Her members had returned to her side. Despite wanting to protest against Erwin' sternness, they knew better to just shut up and wait. Meanwhile, the others stared at each another in absolute confusion.

Erwin's expression softened upon Lumiere's sincere reply.

"If you want to return, you can, provided you will not leave anymore."

"Thank you, Commander."

It was almost evening as they reached Wall Rose.

People, as usual, just crowded around but without any welcome. Ungrateful mutterings and complaints filled the atmosphere which Erwin and many others had long accustomed to. It was only when Corporal Levi appeared when things became extremely awkward.

"Brother!" Lumiere's exclaim from extreme happiness shocked almost everyone as she flung herself to hug the Corporal tightly, displaying a stark contrast of their heights.

"Oh my god, Levi has a _sister_?!" Hanji suddenly appeared out of nowhere and made an amazed remark, in which everyone agreed totally. "How come I didn't know?"

"He has a younger sister." Erwin replied in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. "And she's the Lance Corporal as well, 4 years ago. You weren't here yet, remember?"

"EH?! _Seriously_?"

In the meantime, Lumiere was still hugging her older brother tightly without caring the heck out of it, until the Corporal pushed her away. "Why the hell are you here?"

Lumiere gave a small sheepish smile, "Well, I've decided, I'll come back, brother."

Then she turned back to face the Commander and bowed to him in front of everybody.

"Thank you for accepting me back, commander."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi. This is my first time trying to do a fan fiction of Levi having a sister and I intend to continue it for some time. I've started this after reading until chapter 49 of Shingeki no Kyojin a few weeks ago (The plot is really awesome) because I really wanted to know what is it like if Levi had a sister… For how many chapters I am not really sure… There might be some errors along the way and I will edit once I saw it. So please enjoy and feel free to review, I'll appreciate, thank you. (Bows)**

**P.S. Lumiere means light in French**


	2. Chapter 2 After reacceptance

"This is outrage! To think he let that girl back that easily? Do you know how much damage had she done?"

"I'm sure the Commander has his own reasons…"

"And I'm sick of it! If nobody's putting a stop to this nonsense, then I will!"

The Head of the Military Police stormed into the hall of the Scouting Legion's headquarters, with his secretary tagging behind. He had obviously heard that Lumiere had been accepted back as a member and he's determined to put a stop into it. _'He's getting too bold lately…'_ The Head of the Military Police thought, half in anger and half in fear, as he continued fuming his way to the door of Erwin's office.

Erwin might have sense his arrival sooner or later, and therefore he did not seemed at all surprised when the hot tempered man barged in without showing the basic courtesy of knocking the door.

But he was not alone, the Head of the Military Police noticed, as he saw the Corporal; with that unpleasant look on his face as usual and the girl, _that girl!_

Lumiere gave a tiny smirk when she saw his face turned into white then red; red to white again before he turned to face the Commander instead.

"How can you let this girl back again?" He roared furiously.

"I see no problem with her coming back," Erwin remained unflinching as he faced another person who was challenging his authority.

"You know what damage had she done, don't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't seem to hinder her reacceptance." Erwin paused, "And I believe that is none of your concern, Nile."

"What?"

"If there's a problem I'll take full responsibility to it," Erwin continued, ignoring the furious look Nile was giving, "Now if you please, leave my subordinate alone." And he made a gesture to the door.

Seeing that there was nothing he can do about changing the stubborn mindset of the Commander, Nile had no choice but to go, glaring at Lumiere indignantly before stomping out; his secretary hastily following and the door shut with a loud bang.

"Humph, fancy making a big entrance in our territory." Levi snorted in disgust as he fixed his eyes on the closed door, "Are we letting him go just like that?"

"He won't do much," Erwin answered back calmly, "And mind you don't do anything disrespectful in front of the officers, Lumiere. You know you're back to square one, a normal private."

"Yes, Erwin." Lumiere looked on the ground as she said, attempting to conceal the faint smile she had displayed when she saw the Head of the Military Police still persistent in putting on a haughty appearance despite defeated.

"So which squad will she be placed in?" Levi asked, turning his attention back to the Commander.

Erwin rested his elbows on his desk, interlocking his fingers before replying with a smile of intention, "How about yours? You're lacking of members now, and she and her team mates are considered to be elite too. I'm sure there will be no problem putting them there."

* * *

"Oh wow, we're in Corporal's squad? That's something worth looking forward too. I mean, we've just been reaccepted right?"

Fiona was in high spirits when Lumiere told them about the news. It was break time now and they were in the cafeteria.

"Yeah right, wonderful, I felt like dying. "Christopher, however, behaved the exact opposite. "Judging from Lumiere's character, being in his squad doesn't seem friendly at all…ow!"

A smoke bomb had hit smartly on Christopher's head, sending Fiona guffawing and Jajin chuckling under his breath.

"Leader! You don't throw smoke bomb on people's head!" Christopher yelled, rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"And you don't insult people behind their backs." Lumiere retorted, settling her tray of food on her table, "It's rude."

"Ha-ha, serves you right, Christopher." Fiona sneered, sipping from her drink, "So when are we starting leader?"

Lumiere sighed once she sat down, "Tomorrow, and stop calling me leader. Your leader now is Corporal Levi."

"_So what she's the Corporal's younger sister? She's just an ass in the lion's skin…"_

_Click!_

"Uh-oh." was what Christopher managed to say before Lumiere's face turned entirely black and the next moment, a blade flew out and struck at the culprit, pinning him at the back of the wall. It happened so fast and sudden that nobody could react, a deadly silence followed.

Then Lumiere calmly stepped out of her seat and strolled towards the frightened soldier.

"So, you sure have a big mouth that can kill a titan, is it?" She hissed dangerously, lifting up his chin and making him staring into her cold blue eyes, closely resembling a deadly hunter upon a prey. Despite her low volume, they echoed loudly in the hushed cafeteria. Fiona sighed as she stirred her drink furiously, hoping the silence to go away faster; she disliked this type of atmosphere. But there's nothing anyone can do when Lumiere's nerves were hit; they don't go away that easily.

Lumiere continued, "If your mouth is really a good weapon, how about you use that for combat?"

She released her blade from the hem of his clothing, causing the now trembling man (older than her) crumbling to the floor and simultaneously, she pulled another blade out from her straps. ("How many times have I told her don't bring the blades everywhere…" Christopher put his head on the table.)

"Stand up, and hold this." She commanded in a tone of authority.

The man shakily got up to his feet and reached for the blade. The next second, the back Lumiere's blade came swiping down on him without warning, thus knocking him fiercely to the wall, eliciting a pained yelp from the soldier.

The slender female pointed her blade at him, "Stand up. If you got the guts to say such a thing, then there should be no problem fighting with me."

Her words seemed to provide the poor guy with some strength. He stood up again, firmly holding his blade and even though half trembling, he cursed at Lumiere before striking at her in full force.

It all happened in a flash.

Lumiere dodged his attack, flipped to the culprit's back at ease and kicked him with the heel of her boot without a moment's hesitation, sending him lying flat on his face and his blade flying, landing a few meters away from him.

_**Lumiere didn't get the title 'Second strongest' that easily.**_

She sauntered to the now fainted opponent's side and kicked to turn him over, face facing the ceiling. A trickle of blood dripped from his cut lips and he looked as pathetic as he can be.

"Oi, get up."

The man did not stir.

Sliding her blades back into their positions, Lumiere signalled Jajin to come over.

"Got some ink?"

"Charcoal."

"That'll do." Jajin took out a stick of charcoal from one of his pockets and pass it to Lumiere, who began doodling on the man's face.

…_!_

After a few minutes, the satisfied girl stood up and threw the charcoal back to Jajin. Fiona and Christopher saw this as a sign of ending and rose up from their seats to follow their leader out of the doorway.

Soon the cafeteria was back to its normal self.

It didn't take long enough before the Commander and the Corporal knew about this incident.

"Just a few hours after her reacceptance and trouble finds her."

Erwin was still in his office doing some paperwork when he received the complaint.

""But it's not her entire fault still… those people…"

He gave a quiet chuckle.

"Despite siblings, they really do have split personalities. "

On the other hand, Levi just smirked to himself as he glanced out of the window.

"Fools…


	3. Chapter 3 The first morning

"LUMIERE—!"

Fiona's voice made the first noise the next day at dawn.

They retired into their temporary rooms the night before, with little words and actions- the girls in one room and the boys the other. It was supposed to be peaceful throughout until Fiona woke up when sunlight started creeping in due to thirst, turned her head, and, there's nobody on the other bed.

"What the hell, are you killing everyone with your idiotic voice?!"

Christopher yawned as he banged the door where Fiona and Lumiere was in and out ran Fiona with unkempt hair, wide eyed, and shrieking into his face like a lunatic.

"LUMIERE IS MISSING!"

Jajin patted the shoulder of the distressed Fiona to calm her down; Christopher had frozen due to the sudden burst of loudness and there's nothing he can do.

"Maybe she went to the toilet?"

He suggested, but was rejected at once by the vigorous shaking of head as the female began babbling about the places she had searched, ending it with a frustrated sentence, "But she wasn't there!"

Meanwhile…

Two girls were sitting the rooftop of an abandoned cottage, munching potatoes.

"This stuff's good! It's amazing that they combined well with butter!"

The taller one was complimenting through a mouthful.

The shorter one was grinning in pleasure as she munched on one after another, "It's good with jam too, if it's not that _chef_. Next time you should try it."

Her companion laughed, "You're not using the gear aren't you?"

"Do you mean 3D Manoeuvre Gear?"

"Correct. That thing's handy in whatever you do. If you use it well, you can easily sneak into the kitchen as quiet as a mouse without any trouble. That's what I do last time…"

"Wow! I never knew that gear is that awesome! You've got to teach me!"

"Sure why not?"

The person who had stolen the potatoes is obviously Sasha, the girl notorious for stealing food (especially potatoes). Then her customer, well sort of, is no other but _she who caused the great disturbance in the morning_, Lumiere.

Lumiere woke up a few hours earlier than Fiona, slowly crept out of bad, do a wash up, and then tiptoed out of the door. Since the last night incident had caused her to discard her supper, her stomach was growling and she could not bear to withstand any longer.

She went to the kitchen to find some food, only to stumble against Sasha, with a basket of steam potatoes and a slice of butter on both hands, then with an exchange of agreements, in which Lumiere promised not to inform the cook who is finding her right now so she can have a share of breakfast, the two of them ended up escaping together and now this.

Just when they were finishing, a voice called out.

"Sasha! Where are you? We've got to go now!"

"Oh it's Connie!" Sasha exclaimed, and hurriedly stood up and dusting herself out of her thieving evidence before asking Lumiere, "Would you mind finishing that for me?"

Lumiere nodded as Sasha jumped down, "Will do. Bye."

Sasha waved goodbye before running off, only to stop and shouted, "Don't forget teaching me!"

* * *

Eren was in a sickroom.

After that big incident of him being caught by Reiner and Berthodt- traitors of the Humanity, he was affected both physically and emotionally.

He remembered seeing _that titian_ as well.

The one that resulted his mother's death 5 years ago.

"Curse them…"

He muttered under his breath as the doctor checked himself.

"Hmm, as expected from a titan-shifter, you recovered quite fast."

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in." The doctor said, "Is it Corporal Levi?"

"No." A low voice answered, "It's Lumiere."

And in stepped a tall brunette, in which Eren and the doctor recognised immediately.

"Ah, Lumiere! Long time no see!"

"Dr. Wezarine! I hope you've been well?"

Lumiere gave a cheerful reply to the doctor (who nodded back) before approaching Eren's bed. Upon noticing, the doctor smiled to her.

"Then I'll leave both of you then, take care."

After the doctor left, Eren began asking, "Who are you?"

Lumiere raised an eyebrow, as if amused by Eren's ignorance.

"The name's Lumiere, as you've heard. I'm Corporal Levi's younger sister, as you've seen. And I'm the former Lance Corporal, 4 years ago, this may be something new. And finally, I'm going to be in the same squad as you from today onwards, I supposed brother had informed you."

"What?"

"Yeah why not, I'm quite interested in you anyway, mankind's greatest weapon. " She grabbed a chair and settled down comfortably, "Before I heard it from brother, how about you start introducing yourself?"

Eren knitted his eyebrows, wondering what her intention is. Lumiere was staring at him with her graying blue eyes, which have a nice resemblance of the Corporal's. He also noted the snow white complexion that seemed too strange for a Survey corp. Upon feeling the intense pressure from the former Lance Corporal, he immediately asked something that didn't reply to Lumiere's question at all.

"Why did you not let me go?"

Lumiere narrowed her eyes.

"Look, you Eren, has no harnesses or weapons that can protect you from harm. Do you think I'll let you go and kill yourself meaninglessly?"

"I can…"

"You can't be a titian anytime you want boy," Lumiere interrupted, "You have just regenerated a while ago before you face off with that titan. So don't think you have the strength to fight, okay?"

"But…"

"No 'buts'. Plus," Lumiere's expression softened, "You need to protect your sister. Have you forgotten your mother's last words?"

Eren shut up instantly. The memory that he didn't want to remember suddenly flooded his mind.

"_Take care of your sister!"_

He felt his tears welling up and hastily wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Lumiere sighed. Folding her arms and sliding down a little from her chair, she continued, "Take care of yourself would you? You've escaped death once. But a second chance is unlikely. (She's referring to the time Eren got swallowed up by a titan) Seriously, brother really has a strange way of choosing his comrades…"

Just then, someone knocked the door.

"Come in." Lumiere called.

There was a series of agitated yelps and movements outside after the granting of admission. Lumiere was frowning and Eren was confused. Then the door flew opened and Fiona shot in, followed by Christopher and Jajin.

"Lumiere! Thank goodness!" She flung to hug Lumiere, but the moment Fiona pulled away and scolded her harshly.

"Do you know how worried we are? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Lumiere grinned apologetically, "I was hungry so I went to find food… and then I came to talk to Eren for a bit. How do you know I was here?"

"Dr. Wezarine told us." Fiona was not at all pleased, "If you want to eat you go to the cafeteria!"

"Right." Christopher agreed, yawning, "Because of your incompetency, Lumiere, I had to be pulled by this stupid lady everywhere and I haven't got enough sleep at all!"

He ended off with a growl, casting a resentful look at Fiona.

"_Well I'm sorry_, but I do remember that you've said three hours of sleep is sufficient…"

Fiona refuted sarcastically, resulting a giggle from Jajin and an abashed look from Christopher.

Lumiere coughed, "Alright, enough jabbering. Eren, these are the rest of your new teammates… "

Eren was half frightened and amazed by the arrival of new squad members in such a short time. Despite a brief meeting before, he was hesitant about how he should react.

"My…my name is Eren Jaeger. Pl…please to meet you."

"Well, at least he can give a proper introduction." Fiona remarked carefully, "How do you do Eren? Just call me Fiona."

"Oh yeah? He stammered." Christopher grunted unhappily, still reminiscing about Fiona's ridicule. "Christopher Hackwood."

"Jajin… Elsie." Jajin mumbled faintly, but Eren caught it.

"Elsie?"

Christopher chortled, "Not bad for a rookie, he caught your girly surname that quickly!"

Jajin punched his back so hard that nearly toppled him.

"Hey!"

"Boys…" Fiona rolled her eyes.

Ignoring the immature commotion, Lumiere beamed at Eren, "So are you hungry?"

"Y…yes…" Eren stuttered timidly.

"Good, then let's get out of here and have lunch, god I'm starving." Christopher sighed loudly and started heading towards the door, "Lumiere's going to treat us—"

"Did not!" Lumiere denied angrily, even though she knew it's her fault that they did not get to eat breakfast. But Christopher has a bad habit of asking people to treat them something that will cause plenty of trouble, therefore she was not going to fulfil his idea of a joke.

"Did to!" The chestnut coloured haired yelled through the doorway.

The group of supposedly grownups were back to their childish argument with Eren tailing quietly behind, wondering what will happen to him now.

* * *

**A/N**

**Uploading 2 chapters on the same day is both fun and tiring. But after this chapter the story will go quite slowly because there's an upcoming exam so please be patient. I will be writing about Levi and his sister's past soon enough, not forgetting how she entered the Scouting Legion and so on. Thank you very much once again for reading this story and I hope you like Lumiere and her friends so far. (Bows)**


	4. Chapter 4 Who are you?

"Where's the Corporal?"

Eren asked, running to keep up with his new team members.

"Hmm… he said there's some business he needs to do so he left the day for us…" Lumiere hummed in a singsong voice as they walked into the cafeteria."Brother is always like that… when he's doing something that he didn't want us to know, it's best to leave it… "

Eren noticed her sad smile and tone when Lumiere said that. He kept quiet, waiting to hear more, but just then a familiar voice called out, "Eren!"

He turned to saw Mikasa and Armin waving at him from a table. Sasha, Jean and Connie were with them as well.

"Everyone!"

"Okay, go, go play with your friends, the day's ours anyway…" Christopher dismissed him with an irritated wave of his hand when he saw Eren's attention drifting away. Eren gave a grateful nod and ran off.

Fiona sulked, "He's got a bunch of friends taking care of him, that's so good…"

"Well, you've got a husband already, isn't that enough?" Christopher said, as they reached to an empty table and sat down, "That scar of yours, I don't understand why you still got hitched!"

"And you're_ jealous_, right?" Fiona gave a smug look, "To think that you have a handsome look… _supposedly_… and you're still single at 35."

"Shut up woman."

But the blond headed went on, "Looks aren't important if you have a beautiful heart, but it's a pity you don't have one… _and you're so immature_…"

Christopher looked as if he's ready to snap, but Lumiere interrupted, "How's Brother Edward? Won't he be mad if you came back?"

Fiona smiled wistfully as she thought of her lover, "Oh don't worry, he'd understand… that's what I love about him, understandable, mature, loving… (Christopher scowled) how about you, Lumiere? Don't you have a boyfriend yet?"

"This topic is getting too far off. I'm going to get food. Aren't you coming Christopher? You said you're hungry, right?"

Lumiere stood up abruptly and went off, pulling Christopher along,

Fiona smirked, "24 years in age and still a child… bet she can't bear to leave her brother alone eh? So Jajin, do you have a lover?"

She asked her only companion left absentmindedly, and received no response as usual.

"I guess that's a no…tsk tsks..."

* * *

"Say Eren, who are those people?"

Sasha asked excitedly once Eren sat down.

"Erm, my new team mates…"

"Really? That's just _soooooo_ awesome!"

"She's the Corporal's younger sister isn't it?" Connie commented, "Hope she's friendly."

"She is!" Sasha replied eagerly, spraying bread crumbs everywhere; everyone went out of the way. "Do you know she loves potatoes too?"

"Great, another potato lover, "Jean groaned, "How do you know about it anyway?"

"We ate breakfast together today! "Sasha said brightly, ignoring the skeptical looks the rest are giving, then lowered her volume to a whisper, "And she's gonna teach me how to use that gear to steal food!"

Everyone knows Sasha's food loving, easily hungry nature caused her to steal food from time to time, but hearing that Lumiere has a similar hobby really sets them off.

"So she's not just a potato lover, she's a potato thief? _God._" Jean was obviously pissed. The rest agreed but Armin was interested with something else, "Using the gear to steal food? How are you going to do that?"

"Dunno."Sasha bit off a huge chunk of bread, chewing thoughtfully," But since she'd done it, then there's no problem."

Mikasa turned to Eren worriedly, "Are you alright? Did they treat you well?"

"I'm fine, Mikasa," Eren reached for another piece of bread, "The new members are nice."

"I certainly hope so." Mikasa said, "The Corporal's sister, I don't like the sound of that."

"Come on, she's not what you think she is." Eren laughed, "She's the total opposite of the Corporal's."

"And she's _tall_." Sasha remarked, "That's one big difference."

Everyone had to admit. Lumiere _is_ tall. A tall sibling seemed insulting, especially when the sibling is a younger one and well, 10 centimeters taller, it can be really awkward when they stand together. If Lumiere is the Corporal's older sister, that _might _sound more convincing.

"Is she strong?" Connie suddenly got curious, "If she's the Corporal's sister then her skills aren't too bad, right?"

Eren, Mikasa and Armin had witnessed a short display of Lumiere's strength the day before. Judging from her speed and reaction, the Corporal's sister might be just someone that they cannot underestimate at all.

"I can't wait to see her skills…"

* * *

Levi was in Ymir's room, along with the Commander and a few other officers.

Christa was outside the door, worrying. Even though she had known that this will be happening, and that they might not do any harm to Ymir yet, she couldn't help feeling nervous.

After all, it was the first friend who ever made her reveal her real name.

"_You will claim back your own name and live under it."_

"Why must it be like this? Why can't everyone just live happily?" She tightened her fists in anger.

"Don't worry. Ymir's going to be fine."

"Huh?" Christa raised her head in surprise, just to see Lumiere's smiley face hovering above her. "You're…"

"Call me Lumiere. The Corporal and the Commander are inside, aren't they?"

"Err yes…" Christa doesn't know what to say, but seeing a friendly person certainly calmed her down. Then she saw Lumiere reaching for the doorknob, "Wait—"

"Hmm?"

"You, you are not an officer aren't you? You can't go in."

Lumiere paused and looked at Christa, as if seeing her for the first time. Christa felt awkward upon feeling the tall girl's eyes staring down at her and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Ah, you're Historia Reiss. Sorry for not recognizing you earlier. How's your mother?"

This was not what Christa had expected.

"How… what… you… "

"We've met yesterday, don't you remember?"

Christa nodded uncertainly. The truth is, she was too busy thinking about Ymir's safety that she didn't see Lumiere's face clearly, not mentioning knowing that she was Levi's younger sister despite the fast spreading news. But that wasn't important. The main issue now was—

"How do you know my real name? And my mother?" She asked suspiciously.

Lumiere just shrugged; she had no intention of answering Christa's questions. Turning the doorknob, she went in, leaving Christa with one sentence.

"Madam Marisa is worried about you, you know?"

Christa was alone once again, dumbfounded.

Only the closest friends of her mother's are allowed to call her by this name.

_Just who… is she?_

Lumiere entered, greeted loudly by astonishment.

"You… "

"Who said she can come in?"

"Who the heck are you?"

A buzz of excitement gradually built up; only Levi and Erwin did not participate. Erwin was used to Lumiere's making of sudden appearances anytime and anywhere and Levi had known about his sibling's abrupt behavior for his whole life.

Just then a man stood out and hushed everyone up.

"Welcome back Lumiere, what had caused your return?" He asked mockingly.

"Oh you don't need to know, baldy." Lumiere grinned cheekily, totally oblivious to his status. "I'm here to gather information that's all. Go on, don't mind me."

Erwin silently sighed. It's no use reminding her to be polite to the superiors, she'd never listened.

The officer flushed in fury, but he decided to let go. Ymir's business is more important.

"But Ymir is still unconscious, how are we supposed to get anything out?"

One of the officers complained. They were surrounding Ymir's bed. The soft breathing and unmoving posture clearly indicates that she was not going to wake up for now.

The man (baldy) was about to say something. But seeing that there is no way for an interrogation to begin, he retreated and sighed, "Then that's all for today, dismiss."

Everyone went out, except Levi and Lumiere; Erwin left with the other officers ("Now don't do anything rush." He mumbled to the two of them before going off).

"So, what are you doing here?" Levi asked, staring at the sleeping Ymir.

"Hmm, what do you think?" Lumiere asked back playfully, sweeping a few stray strands of her hair back into place.

Levi sighed, "Is Aunt Aria alright?"

Lumiere knew he was asking the both of them. But because he isn't kind that who could express his feelings well, therefore Lumiere did not questioned him about whether Aunt Aria is more important than her, and answered back.

"She's fine. Both of us are fine."

"Define 'fine'."

"You clearly know what I mean by that… Aunt Aria still knits; takes care of the household while I'm out at the nobles'… those people are so ill mannered! Pigs clad in fancy clothing! "She fumed as she recalled her workplace.

Upon hearing his little sister's complaints, he couldn't help but smiled a little, "That's your fault. I've told you not to go to those places… "

"That's none of your business, brother." Lumiere retorted, and then turned her attention to Ymir. "Wonder what she's dreaming?"

"Let's just hope she doesn't try to feign sleep." Levi replied curtly and headed out of the door.

"Hey brother!"

* * *

Christa was still standing there when they walked out. Upon seeing Lumiere, she hurriedly asked her, "Who are you? What is your relation with my mother?"

Levi stared at Lumiere with a look of disapproval. "What did you do again?"

"Well… "Lumiere hesitated, "She's one of the nobles' kids I've mentioned to you before."

"Goldie?"

"Yeah…her… "Lumiere turned to the confused Christa, "Why do you want to know?"

"Be… because… "

"Historia Reiss, you'll take back your name I hope?"

Lumiere stared at the short girl doubtfully. The girl jumped in fright upon hearing her tone and stammered, "Y… Yes."

"Good," Lumiere smiled and patted her head, finally answering Christa's ignored question, "Your mum's one of my customers, of course I'll know her, and you; you're one of the main topics she likes to talk about… before you disappeared."

Christa widened her eyes in disbelief upon hearing Lumiere's answer.

"What?"

"You should really give your mum a letter… "Lumiere continued lecturing, "She kept worrying about you… Seriously, nobles' businesses are really complicated… Take care of yourself okay?"

"Than… thank you… "Christa managed before Lumiere ran off to catch up with Levi, who was already walking away from this meaningless talk.

She stared at the direction they have taken for a long time.

"But who exactly are you?"

Historia asked quietly, dedicated to no one.

* * *

**A/N**

**I've changed Christa's name into Historia at the last sentence because I wanted to show that she had decided to use back her original name and also… to bring out a feel that I don't know how to describe (but maybe you don't feel it, I'm sorry- runs to the emo. corner).**

**Actually this chapter is faster than I've expected. I thought since I'm so busy with exam preparations, I shouldn't have time to think about the plot… but voilà! Here it is~!**

**P.S. Levi is the _coolest_ character I've seen so far in Shingeki no Kyojin. (Re-watching episode** **22 for the ten thousandth time****)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading. (Bows)**


	5. Chapter 5 Lumiere's corner I

The reason that I'm writing this thing is because of Hanji and the others.

Wait. Okay good, nobody's near me. Those people of mine… if they discovered that I am writing this, they're going to make it big and _he_ is going to know. I'm not going to let this happen.

And you should know who he is.

Anyway, I don't understand why I should write about this. Brother has been in the Scouting Legion for so long. And he isn't someone who hides his true behavior… so they should have known about him thoroughly already, including his not-so-normal parts.

Shit, he's back. I need to take this somewhere….

I don't want to write this in my room. The light is too dim and the wind is too little.

Okay, good, this is better.

Let's just get into the main point. Ever since Hanji and the others knew that I am his sister, they kept pestering me to tell them about Levi, his past, present and best, future. They said that since I am his sister I should know plenty.

_**I am not his stalker!**_

But if I don't write they will keep pestering me, and I don't know how to handle… They're sooooooooo annoying!

Let's see… let's start with the most unique feature he has then.

My brother is a clean freak.

I don't know whether is it an influence from the two women in the house- mum and Aunt Aria, for being sparkling clean in what they do (you know, people who managed the household for like their entire lives… )… Or something else, but I first noticed his strange behavior was when I accidentally left a rather large earthworm on his bed.

Alive and squirming.

He threw the entire blanket away, along with the worm. (I was so upset that I cried three days three nights. That was my FAVOURITE!)

When mum asked him why, his answer was simple.

"There's an earthworm on it."

It was nothing much at first. But as time goes by, he became more and more particular about cleanliness than the two women put together.

"There's still dust on top of the third cupboard at the top left corner next to the stove at the back of the kitchen."

He was especially particular towards me.

"Lumiere, take off your shoes before entering."

"Lumiere, don't bring your bugs into the house."

"Lumiere, your buttons aren't clean enough."

"Lumiere your dress looks sloppy."

"Lumiere…"

I _swear_ I'm not a dirty person. **I swear.**

When we became orphans brother had somehow memorized the names and brands of all cleaning equipments available.

He often changed brands (though I'm not sure is he still doing it now), and make a note not to buy them ever again whenever they failed to clean a spot. He's merciless.

The latest brand he's using is looks like a tall, thin, transparent glass bottle with almost colorless liquid in it.

His favorite is that stainless steel nozzle, which he claims, is thin and long enough to reach even the tightest space.

The way he experiments with those stuffs… I'm not surprised even if the housewives made a statue of him and pray to it every day.

The God of Cleanliness. _Pfft…_

When he became a thug he was the _cleanest _thug anybody can see.

No dirt or blood if he can avoid it.

I know it because I once saw him carrying a set of clean clothes and a disinfectant spray out of the house. And from some reliable sources, they say the dirt and blood from the victim's hardly spill on him… now that's one solid prove about his skills.

Never doubt my brother's strength.

After he join the Scouting Legion he often bring that 3D Maneuver Gear back home to clean the places that Aunt Aria and I couldn't reach.

From that day onwards Aunt Aria simply adored the Scouting Legion and Erwin.

* * *

"_Lumiere, what are you doing down here?"_

* * *

Eek! Fiona! _Shit, shit, shit, shit…._

Must get out of here… Oh shit she's following me… is that what happens when you become someone's wife? She's more nosey nowadays! I hope I can never get married… Anyway brother is going to marry first before me since he's the oldest, so that's a relief…

* * *

"_Lumiere!"_


	6. Chapter 6 Big brother

"Nah, look… the stars are bright tonight…"

"That's so lame, Aunt Aria… the stars are always bright."

Two girls are sitting on a small bench just outside their house.

"Nope, today's stars are brighter than usual."

The older girl, flaming red hair which stood out distinctively in the dull black and brown background like a torch, seemed extremely happy.

"Maybe something good might happen soon." She sighed quietly, and then turned her head to smile at the younger girl; raven black hair and pale white skin, a ghostly appearance in the dark.

The younger girl seemed depressed, not at all infected by her high spirits.

"What's wrong?" Aunt Aria cocked her head to one side, puzzled.

"You know what's wrong." Her companion sniffed dejectedly, clutching her doll even tighter. "Brother hasn't come back yet."

"He'll be back, "The teenage girl comforted, "Anyway he has a job now. So we don't have to worry about food anymore, isn't it great?"

"But he had to stay there, even at night." The girl was not convinced, "I don't like it. Why can't he come back? It's been three weeks since he got into that place."

Aunt Aria looked at her ward. She had grown thin lately; making her already small figure seemed even smaller. _'These two kids are strangely small for their age eh?' _She thought amusingly before replying, "The scouting Legion is not a normal job. So of course he couldn't come back."

"Vague." She pouted, putting her head into her knees, the doll's head drooping out from one corner. "I hate it."

Aunt Aria looked at her for a moment before returning her gaze back to the sky; so black and empty now since the clouds had hidden the stars; she felt as though she could be sucked into that abyss if she was not careful.

"Yeah," She spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the sleepy girl's slumber; faint rhythmic breathing hinting that she was fast asleep, "I hate it, too."

Then it became quiet.

* * *

"So he still refused to say anything?"

Levi asked when he arrived in the prison the next morning, with Lumiere tagging behind.

The Wallist was held in custody despite various attempts to make him spill the beans. "He's as stubborn as a mule." Hanji groaned as she led them into the room. Her wounds recovered fast though, surprisingly, raising suspicions among the soldiers for quite a while that she might be a titan as well until one concluded that it was her 'I-love-titans' behavior that resulted her speedy recovery, so the unwarranted commotion was thus settled in affirmation.

The Wallist was sitting on a bench, his head and shoulders drooping of exhaustion. '_It's quite impressive to see this weak old guy able to reach this far.'_ Levi thought as he approached him.

The man did not even raise his head despite hearing their footsteps.

"He looks dead," Lumiere grumbled apathetically as she bent down to get a closer look of his face, "and ugly."

"Nobody tells you to judge him." Levi rolled his eyes before facing the pastor. "Oi, wake up."

"I said I don't know anything." A feeble reply answered.

"Typical." Levi muttered in disgust.

"You know, I think he's got to do with Eren's father."

Lumiere said casually when Levi issued a kick at the pastor.

"Get to the point." Levi spoke in monotone. He wasn't even surprised that Lumiere knew about this 'titan in the wall' incident despite her absence. Information gathering is one of her specialty.

"Eren's father, the basement, Eren's sudden ability to transform into a titan, the titan in the wall, the organization… they might be linked."

Levi narrowed his eyes in disapproval. Lumiere was certainly reluctant to say what she knew about this incident. She's just restating what most of them have had in mind already.

"So?"

"_Well_…you can just leave me alone…"

"No."

Even though he did not know she was up to, but leaving this suspect with her is just too dangerous, whether he looks like it or not.

"Aww, come-on…"

Levi's gray blue eyes twitched in annoyance. Lumiere's behavior of a spoiled brat was certainly getting into his nerves, but he's not going to give in. Who knows what will happen when she's alone? He shuddered as he recalled a certain unpleasant past.

* * *

A boy was running in the lonely streets. It was late at night and all was quiet, a few lighted windows dotted here and there as he ran passed the packed houses, not many but faintly enough to outline a little of the streets for him to find his way. It was dark and blurry, but the small kid didn't care. All he was afraid was that he couldn't get to his destination fast enough.

The long train of houses continued as he ran along, tall, darkened appearances towered him dauntingly and their invisible shadows were additional barbs. The pattering of his almost worn out boots and his short, rapid pants were the only sounds accompanying him. The route was long and he showed no signs of stopping. A child at his age might already collapse in extreme exhaustion, but his stubborn, desperate determination kept him going, even when his lungs were at the verge of bursting.

This seemed to take forever, until he reached a sharp turn and found himself staring at a gargantuan building, far taller and more intimidating looking than any buildings he had seen before. But that's all he compiled as he hurled himself into that bottomless pit looking entrance.

"WHERE'S MY SISTER?"

His voice was especially deafening in the spacious room. It was bright, surprisingly. The room itself was simple and elegant, detailed in gold, cream and a lightest touch of beige. All furniture was especially high classed, as expected from a noble's. The lamps that light up the whole place were covered with delicate flora patterns, their shadows reflecting softly and somehow, dangerously on the walls. A tall, well built man in his twenties donned in a black suit was relaxing with his arms draped across a large gold trimmed armchair, his polished leather shoes on an equally beautifully designed small table.

He gave a wicked smirk when he saw the beggar looking boy entered panting, his small size, eerily pale, unhealthy complexion and short, straight black hair which plastered his forehead in sweaty strands gave an impression of a pathetic civilian he had seen when he sometimes took a stroll in Wall Maria. But it was his glare of immense hatred and fury that made him looked like an offended wolfhound that no one would dare to approach.

The man did not flinch despite his unexpected appearance. He remained his calm posture, shifting his legs for a better position before replying coolly, "Relax, she's fine."

The boy looked as though he wanted to rip him into pieces, but he managed to restrain himself and his voice.

"Where is she?"

The man scorned. With a snap of his fingers two burly men entered, dressed in peasant clothing unlike their owner and they pulled a tiny girl by her thin arms; who was resisting along the way. She gave a gasp when she saw the visitor and tears flowed down her cheeks. "Bi… big brother!"

"Lumiere!"

"Well well, enough of the wonderful reunion." The captor laughed as he stood up, strolling towards the enraged boy who was only half of his height then stooped down, "What's your answer Levi?"

The boy balled his fists, half in fury and half in malevolence. He shot a reassuring glance at his younger sister before spitting acrimoniously into the adult's face.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"No!" The young girl cried in alarm and the man's grin grew wider.

"Marvelous." He leered and he turned back on his heels, telling his servants to release the girl before he returned to his seat again. "Remember your promise, _Levi."_ He ended the boy's name with a sneer as he watched the children walked out of the doorway and dissolved in the darkness.

Levi swore under his breath as he gripped his sibling's hand tightly once they're outside. Lumiere did not complain about his force but to look at him worryingly.

"Brother, are you alright?"

The boy nodded in reply. Lumiere silently heaved a sigh of relief and asked softly, "Why do you agree? Is there no other way to do it?"

"No." Levi sighed, avoiding her face and looked in front, as if that might lessen his guilt. If he had not left her…If he was there by her side… if…

"Stop it, brother." Lumiere's voice interrupted his thoughts. Levi startled, and then turned his head to face Lumiere's emotionless face. "What?"

"I said stop thinking of ridiculous things. I'm here, and alive. So don't blame yourself okay?"

Levi looked at Lumiere's determined face for a while before giving another sigh, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lumiere said, her voice reducing in volume, "Don't be… "

And she collapsed onto the ground.

"Lumiere!" Levi hurriedly grabbed her before she fell to the ground. It was lucky that she's still breathing, so it seemed that she was only worn out. Levi sighed in relief before clumsily lifting her and carried her on his back, her arms encircling his neck before walking again. Lumiere's breath was warm against the back of his ears and she mumbled something in her sleep.

"Brother… "

Levi closed his eyes and inhaled deeply and letting go upon hearing his little sister calling him. He shifted her weight for a better position before saying, "I'm here, don't worry."

He will not let her out of his sight again, he swore. Never.

* * *

Lumiere was still whining until Hanji popped in to say that Erwin is looking for her, so she had no choice but to go, grumbling about protective siblings and Hanji turned to face Levi.

"Pretty tough for a brother, eh?" She asked tauntingly. Levi frowned and snorted, "It's none of your business."

"Hmm… "Hanji raised an eyebrow in amusement and folded her arms, eyes shifting between the Wallist and the Corporal.

"Lumiere dear seems to have a good idea of what is going on isn't it? And she seemed to like experiments too… " She drawled playfully; Levi narrowed his eyes further as the mischievous female finished her sentence, "How about asking her to join my team? You won't mind right?"

"I would."

He can let Lumiere joined other squads if she wants to, but with this fellow? Absolutely not.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah sorry for the late update... Exams are still going on and I just had a bit of time to continue with this story. Like I said, the story might continue very slowly for now so pretty please wait patiently. (Bows) I had a hard time deciding the plot and the genre and so for a long time I've been editing them... so sorry if there's any inconvenience... But everything is fine now~ As you can see there's also a chapter of Lumiere dear's POV named 'Lumiere's corner' and I intend to write a bunch of them and slot them in as small titbits along the way~ I really had fun writing and shaping Lumiere's character and how she felt towards Levi. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. (Bows again)**

**P.S. I know my grammar sucks, I'll try to find the mistakes and edit them...**

**P.S.S. Currently in love with Abridge on Titan... (Youtube)**


	7. Chapter 7 Everyday life?

"Hohohoho… So you're interested?"

Lumiere was reading a book when Hanji's head suddenly looked from her shoulders, spectacles glittering in excitement. Apparently Lumiere had somehow gotten a hold of the records of titan experiments and was looking through with great interest.

"Hanji Zoe?"

"Ah so you even know my full name already!" Hanji jumped in delight and started circling around Lumiere like she'd found a toy. "Like I've expected from Levi's younger sister!" She then paused in front of the girl and gave a huge toothy grin.

"So, how's your day here? And are you in any squad yet?"

"My brother's." Lumiere replied as she returned to the book.

Hanji's head immediately drooped in disappointment. It's been so long to find somebody with the same wavelength and yet she'd already belonged to somewhere! This is so not fair at all! After thinking for a while, Hanji raised her head and inquired hopefully. "Ne so, have you considered joining other squads?"

"Nope. Anything Erwin said is final to me anyway."

"ARGH! Damn you Erwin!" Hanji hollered in frustration and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

"It's all Erwin's fault that she can't be in my squad!" Hanji yelled furiously as Levi got out of the room.

"That's your problem, not Erwin's." The Corporal said, secretly relieved of the Commander's swift decision. "And I'll not allow that dream of yours to be fulfilled. So give up."

"Levi how could you?" Hanji gave him a 'Somebody just died' look. "Do you know how long I've been searching for someone like her? She even resembles the young me!" She clasped her hands together and stared at the ceiling, eyes sparkling with joy.

Levi flashed her a look of disgust.

"What?" Hanji asked, offended, "She'd be a great scientist!"

"Yeah right." Levi scowled as he went to take his cloak from a chair, then turning to face her with a deathly glare, "Don't you dare trying to persuade her into your disgusting experiments. I'll kill you."

Hanji puffed up her cheeks in annoyance as she watched the Corporal walked away and until he's far enough, she screeched at him as if issuing a challenge.

"I'll make sure she's in MY team! Don't you worry!"

* * *

"A-achoo!"

"Ya alright? Lumiere?"

Fiona glanced up from her work. Christopher sniggered from one end of the room, Eren a puzzled look while Jajin remains silent.

Today is their cleaning day and everyone is donned in aprons and handkerchiefs, Lumiere was a bit reluctant at first when she came back from Erwin's office to discover that she had totally forgotten. _'Somebody must be talking bad behind me.'_ She thought as she scrubbed at a stubborn stain furiously.

"A frog!" Christopher suddenly stood up in delight, knocking off a pail of water and holding onto a green slippery leg of a small, harmless looking creature.

"Ooh!" Fiona's eyes gleaned, "I've never seen one before! But… doesn't it look a little too small? I mean, I read from books and this isn't half the size of what it's supposed to be in." She knitted her eyebrows as she examined the poor upside down frog. Christopher rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever heard of a baby? So what do you want to do with it?"

"I dunno… Eren?" Fiona shot a bright plastic smile at the startled teenager.

"Le… let it go?" Eren suggested uncertainly.

Lumiere snorted, "Letting an intruder go? That's so kind of you. I'd rather eat it."

Eren felt a chill running down his spine as he looked at the girl, half covered face and rubbing the window sill with incredible speed like possessed. Fiona giggled at Eren's wide eyed and whispered, "She hates cleaning."

"I don't think a frog taste nice Lumiere… "Christopher said, turning back to his prisoner, who is now flailing desperately. "It's green…"

"Vegetables are _green_." Lumiere returned.

"_Yeeeeaaah_ but, they don't move." Christopher continued warily, now poking at the frog. Then—

"OW!"

Fiona shrieked with laughter as the tallest guy in the room danced around stupidly with his arms waving about- the frog's mouth clasping tightly on the end his index finger. His legs accidentally hooked onto another bucket of water and oops! The floor's a mess and with a heavy thud Christopher fell. The poor frog flew off to smack on the wall, then sliding down slowly to the ground.

Jajin picked up it up and threw it to Eren.

"Wha-what now?"

"Throw it to me!" Fiona shouted at him. Eren looked at the enthusiastic female and the now dizzy frog doubtfully.

"I don't think…" He began and the green creature suddenly leapt out of his hands, missing Fiona's up stretched hands by inches and jumped onto Lumiere's head.

"Oh! You have been blessed by the frog!" Fiona cried.

"What kind of shit is that?" Christopher groaned as he got up and nursed his swollen finger, "You called this a blessing?" He wiggled his finger.

But Fiona did not seem to hear him, "… So that's why it's so small… it's not a normal frog, it's a frog fairy!" She concluded triumphantly.

Christopher slapped his face in complete abandon.

"Don't make me speak vulgarities." Lumiere glared at her ridiculous comrade and plucked the now ribbeting frog off her head. "You're abusing the poor thing." She placed the frog in an empty bucket and strangely enough, it did not seem wanting to escape at all.

"Says who's abusing that shitty frog?" Christopher retorted. "Who wants to eat it a few minutes ago?"

"Shut up and clean up your mess. The water is everywhere."

Christopher was about to protest back but a mop hit him on his head.

"Hey! Physical violence!"

* * *

"Looks like they're having fun!" Sasha chomped on a sweet potato as the trainees observed Eren and the new members from the top of a tree. At first all of them wanted to see how Eren was doing, but they soon found themselves deeply engrossed with the rest as well.

"Poor Eren, living with a bunch of idiots is really hard of him." Mikasa sighed in frustration.

"He looks fine to me." Armin consoled, then proceeding with his point of view, "That Corporal's sister seems no idiot to me."

"So now we have seen that Eren is totally fine, let's just go back." Jean had no interest in spying neither Eren nor the others and he simply couldn't understand why he's here. Historia, who was beside him, agreed silently.

"Just wait a little longer." Mikasa said and that shut him up.

Connie, on the other hand, was busy reading from a small notebook. "It says that Lumiere is the previous Lance Corporal."

"What?" Everyone looked at him with mixed expressions of horror, fascination and surprise. Connie became a bit awkward being the center of attention all of a sudden so he buried himself back into the notebook.

"Then what happened?" Mikasa asked curiously. She is in a desperate need to know all the things that might help her to protect her dear brother.

"Well, then she quitted 4 years ago," Connie said, flipping the pages of the notebook, "due to the reason that she had lost her memory."

"Memory loss?" Armin asked in surprise, returning to observe the lot again, apparently in a very deep thought. Mikasa ignored him and asked eagerly, "Then?"

Connie stared back to the pages, "No more."

Mikasa was flabbergasted, "That's all?"

Connie nodded. Jean scratched his head and muttered something like _"Shouldn't have come here."_ under his breath and Historia immediately asked Mikasa, "So now what? Are we returning?"

Mikasa turned to look at Eren again, who was mopping the floor right now, then said, "No."

"So are we going?" Sasha swallowed the last of the sweet potato and questioned hopefully. She really wanted to learn that gear trick.

Mikasa smirked as she glanced at Lumiere. "Yeah. I'm gonna satisfy my curiosity."

"You mean protecting Eren from the bad guys." Connie silently corrected as they slide down from the tree.

* * *

**A/N**

**Making my life hard nowadays, thanks for reading this story once again. I seriously don't understand why Mikasa will become like that. But no worries! I'm sticking to the genre up there so there's not going to be romance if you smelled one just because the last part somehow resembles two women fighting over a man (except I don't think Eren's ready for a man yet~ Seriously he's _15_) Okay and maybe you don't. Thank you for the wonderful reviews, follows, favourites and I really, really appreciate you guys a lot. (Bows)**

**P.S. I'm so tired and exams aren't over yet. God. (Facepalm)**


	8. Chapter 8 Lost it

Lumiere threw the last of the cleaning supplies into a pail and said, "I'm going upstairs." The frog continued its ribbeting on her head.

"Alright, just make sure that the frog fairy didn't get injured okay?" Fiona called after her, "It isn't every day we get to meet the frog fairy!"

"Shut up."

"Why do you keep calling that stupid frog a frog fairy anyway?" Christopher fumed as he mopped the floor. Fiona gave a gasp and shot him a steely glare, "Don't you know? Frog fairies make a marking of people they considered worthy to be blessed by sitting on their heads! My mum says so!"

"Your mum's a freak." The chestnut head muttered crossly under his breath as Lumiere went upstairs, ignoring her comrade's senseless babblings.

Eren gave a quiet sigh, already missing the late comrades. At least they were sane enough.

* * *

The door creaked opened as the black haired female entered the room. The room was not empty, yet the amount of furniture that is kept to a minimum makes the room appear bare and plain, and hardly reflect much of the user's personalities. But Lumiere did not seemed to mind, she placed the cleaning supplies on the ground and tightened the handkerchief around her head, before proceeding to soak a rag in the water. Her little companion leapt onto a small wooden desk next to her.

"Don't jump onto the desk, you're gonna leave stains." She scolded the frog and shoo it away. The frog jumped up in fright and began heading for the window.

"At least there's nothing much to clean in this room." She mused and began wiping the desk, wondering what will happen if the Corporal came back to see her intruding his room without permission. She then realized that the arrangement in her brother's room is the same as back in their home. Smiling a little, she continued her cleaning.

Meanwhile, five suspicious shadows passed by the lonely building.

"I say, are we really going to spy on them?" Jean whispered.

"You're already spying."

"I _know_," Jean snarled at Connie, "But why the bloody hell are we still continuing this spying mission?"

"Shh." Mikasa put a finger to her lips and silently approached the windows, then fell back a little in shock as Eren's head popped out from the nearest window. Mikasa and the others tried to hide as quick and far as possible, but the end of her red scarf betrayed them. Eren's eyes widened.

"Mikasa?"

Silence.

"I know you're there, Mikasa, come out." Eren hissed loudly.

Silence again.

"Eren what are you doing? Stop daydreaming." Christopher's voice cuts in.

"Y-yes." Eren hurriedly returned to his work, but his eyes still linger at the window, not at all convinced that what he had just saw was just an illusion. But there is no more movement.

"Do you think Eren seen us?" Historia asked timidly. Mikasa bit her lower lip and shook her head, but she did not dare to cross that lane again, so she back away and prepare to turn for another lane. The rest followed.

Then they found themselves staring into the eyes of a certain _someone._

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Did I just hear something?" Fiona wondered aloud.

"It's just you, idiot." Christopher spat back. But the remaining did not agree with him.

"I've heard it."

"Yes."

Fiona gave Christopher a sidelong look of both scorn and laughter. "See?"

"Then what do you think it is?" Christopher grumbled.

"Well…" The blond girl thought for a moment, but not for long as the door leading to their place suddenly burst open and a few corpses, no, people flew across the room like ragdolls and landed on the other end of the room. The sudden commotion caught everyone off guard.

"Oopsie." Fiona said. Just then Lumiere's head popped out from the end of the stairs.

"Sup bro."

Someone entered calmly into the room.

"Corporal?!"

Levi remained his usual unpleasant expression as he entered the room. He glanced around the room and met Eren's eyes.

"Clean up."

Then he went upstairs.

Everyone was still stunned in their positions until a pained sigh sounded, someone in that pile of corpses, no, people, got up slowly.

"Mikasa?!"

* * *

"_Tea is _ready—"

Fiona carried a tray of cups into the sitting room. Nine people are sitting around the table. Four belonging to Levi's squad and the rest are trainees. Odd thing is, only the trainees are wounded.

"So Mikasa, why are you here?"

Eren asked his sister suspiciously as she rubbed her injured elbow. The short haired darted her eyes here and there, trying to find something to occupy her vision instead of her brother, but there was none. Giving up, she lowered her head and her long fringe covered her face.

"I just wanted to see you…" A muffled reply sounded, probably due to her face hidden in the scarf. Eren sighed, and then glanced at the rest of his friends.

"It's not my fault…" Jean muttered, reaching for a cup of tea. Mikasa kicked him in the shins.

"Ouch!"

"You have really wonderful friends, I'm so envious." Fiona sat down and holds her cup with both hands, rocking herself at the same time, "Is Mikasa your girlfriend?" She asked Eren.

"NO."

Both of them answered at once.

"They're siblings." Jajin mumbled. Fiona immediately blushed in embarrassment.

"Oops."

Then Sasha said, "I just want to meet Lumiere."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Wait, what are you all trying to do?" Mikasa growled.

"Stop." Eren is getting tired now," Mikasa, I'm _fine._ So there's no need for you to keep looking out for me. Besides, _I'm 15_."

"Doesn't make any difference."

"Mikasa!"

"It's rude to intrude someone's territory without permission." Lumiere suddenly remarked.

"I don't care." Mikasa's eyes narrowed as she looked at Lumiere, who was sipping her tea. "I think I have the right to do something if Eren's life is at stake."

"I didn't know being in Corporal's squad can kill us." Christopher said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yes it will." Mikasa said loudly, glaring at him, then Lumiere, "I thought having a Corporal is hard enough, and now a sister? How am I supposed to sit back and do nothing?!"

Instead of agreeing, laughter erupted.

"God, Lumiere," Fiona laughed, "I didn't know someone can hate you that much!"

"For such a long time I hadn't seen anyone being tortured or killed by Lumiere yet…" Christopher shook his head, "Humans, that is."

"She couldn't even kill an ant when she's in your age." Jajin mumbled. The volume of laughter grew higher; Lumiere covered her face with both hands and let out a deep sigh.

"Mikasa, I think you need to rest a little." Eren sighed, reaching over to pat Mikasa on the shoulder, "You're worrying too much."

Then Lumiere interrupted, "Why are you looking for me anyway?" She directed at Sasha.

"You said you're gonna teach me that gear trick, remember?"

"I remember. But not now. Today is the cleaning day and we haven't finished cleaning yet!" She suddenly rose up and headed for the door. "Eren, you clear up this mess. I had enough!" She snapped at the startled teenager.

Then the room is left to the 15 year olds.

"I'm going to kill her—"Mikasa was preparing to run after them but was held back by Connie and Historia.

"Calm down, we're going to be in deep trouble if you keep doing that!"

"I don't care! Now we're here—"

"Now we're in their territory so you can't do anything rush!" Sasha whispered urgently.

"She's lost it." Jean muttered under his breath as everyone tried to hold the raging female back onto her chair; teacups and chairs knocking over at the same time.

"I don't think she remembers why is she here in the first place…"

It was Eren's turn to cover his face and let out a deep sigh.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for reading this story once again! (Bows) Finally, I, have managed to survive this big exam and mind block (after exam symptom) so yes! Here it is! The battle between the possessive sister for her brother's freedom! (Wrong)**

**(Sigh) Okay anyway, replying to Gary's Rage (What a nice name you got there), yes I am quite annoyed when I reached the cliff-hanger for quite some time because I speed read the entire story without stopping... and this is also one of the factors that resulted the birth of this fanfiction to tell the truth (To pass away the time as well)… But chapter 50 is already out when I first post this little story (about nearly 2 months ago) by the way for those who don't know yet… Anyway thank you everyone who is reading this once again. (Bows)**


End file.
